


The Bat Spreads His Legs

by impalafortrenchcoats



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/pseuds/impalafortrenchcoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wanna go spread the word?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bat Spreads His Legs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Bruce is a prostitute and Clark is his client. Since Clark accidentally isn't in the picture I figured I'll skip the pairing label.


End file.
